


White Picket Fence

by JoleenQ



Series: FFXV-Cor [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Some angst, dream - Freeform, possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleenQ/pseuds/JoleenQ
Summary: Cor Leonis found himself in a situation he had never expected to be in...he was in love. Late one night, as he falls asleep beside his partner, his mind wanders to what the future could hold...(Set during the evening of Chapter 9 of Bound By Oath)





	White Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus (again) I was taking some time to sort myself out and stabilize. I don't normally write fluff, but hopefully this is as tooth-rotting and sweet as cotton candy.  
> Enjoy!

The room, even with the moonlight filtering through the curtains, was dim. His eyes wandered, taking in the disarray that her room was. Cor was a meticulous man, and his own home was rather spartan as he spent little time there. This was certainly a new experience for him, laying in bed holding her soft form in his arms as she slept.Her warmth was soothing, the slow steady beating of her heart matching his own as he watched her sleep. Did she realize she was smiling? Probably not, but seeing that expression on her normally stern face made his heart melt even as his own thoughts turned to doubt. 

He had lost control, he knew that. He was certain he had been far too rough with her, even if she hadn't said so. Could he face her in the morning, knowing what he had done? Watching her for years, he had always known his own feelings towards her. The thought that she could return those feelings had been in the back of his mind, even if his own fears and doubts had kept him from acknowledging it. Falling in love, having a partner, getting married...these were all things that he had considered impossible. In his line of work, whoever he was attached to would be in danger. He had sealed his heart off to the world, unwilling to put anyone through that...or, he thought he had.

As silly as it was, he found himself imagining what a life with her would be like. They would get married and maybe get a dog, and of course, they would buy a house. White picket fence and all...

 

_The sun was shining as he walked down the lane towards the house. A cute little thing with two stories, painted a soft blue, with an apple tree and a small pond in the garden out back. He closed the gate to the small fence that enclosed the front, a decorative addition considering a fully grown human could probably knock it over with ease. A deep chested barking echoed from the back yard, signaling to the other inhabitants that he was home. Before he could even climb the steps to the front door, it swung open to reveal the only other occupant. Her voice was honey, warm and smooth like liquid sunlight._

_"You're home early. Did something happen?" He slipped an arm around her waist, careful of her slightly swollen belly. Cor pressed a gentle kiss to her temple as he pulled her inside._

_"Of course not. I just didn't want to leave my wife alone in the house." They laughed together as they wandered towards the back door, their dog Chief greeting them with a single bark and a wagging tail._

_He helped her settle on the bench under the apple tree, ignoring her exasperated sigh. "Cor, I am only 3 months along. I do not need to to help me around like I'm made of glass." Her scolding held no teeth, softened by the gentle smile she bestowed on him. "Though...it is nice you're back before the sun is down...we can watch the sunset together like we used to."_

_He sat beside her, one arm wrapping around her as she leaned into his side while the other hand rested lightly on Chief's head. His heart swelled with warmth as he regarding her, his partner and other half. How had he been so lucky?_

 

A sliver of sunlight broke free of the curtains, waking Cor with a stabbing pain in his eyes. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, the memory of that little house as fresh and real to him as if it had actually happened. His lips lightly touched her hair as she slept peacefully in his arms.

He would get up and make breakfast eventually, but for now...he buried his face in her hair. "Just a few more minutes..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions or requests please feel free to put those in the comments. Also, if you have any one-shot requests you would like me to write, please let me know and check my other posting "My Little Library" which is where I post all my one shots and requests.
> 
> Thanks again, and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
